


The Rich Eating the Rich

by cheeky_blinders



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/pseuds/cheeky_blinders
Kudos: 4
Collections: Peaky Blinders Exchange Round Two: Season 5 Edition





	The Rich Eating the Rich

“You know something I really hate?” Ada Shelby asked her friend as the two lounged on the sofa in the drawing-room, glasses of alcohol in their hands. It had been a quiet evening for the two and the alcohol had been flowing all night.

“What is it, Lady Ada?” Sybil asked.

“Men. Men are just so…”

“Stupid?”

“Arrogant.”

“Lazy.” 

“Piles of shit.” The two girls broke into giggles and Sybil spilled some wine onto her dress which somehow became even more amusing to them. Somehow Ada ended up sitting on the floor and Sybil moved to sit next to her.

“Y’know,” Ada began, resting her head on Sybil’s shoulder. “Even Karl Marx, he’s...a stupid...thing...man! Y’know cause he’s a man. He’s got good ideas, mind you.”  
“Don’t let my papa hear you say that!” Sybil feigned a gasp and Ada nudged her playfully. 

“I don’t care, Sybil, and you shouldn’t either. Just think about it. Think about everything that could be opened to us if we stepped out from behind men’s shadows. What if...what if we could live together?” Sybil giggled, sighing as she thought about it.

“We could get a job.” She began and Ada hummed in agreement. “And make our own money.”

“I would spoil you rotten,” Ada assured her and Sybil just nudged her playfully. “Just imagine, we could live wherever we wanted!” 

“I do like Downton though,” Sybil admitted Ada turned her head to look up at the other.

“I know you do and I like it too.” She promised. “But there’s more to life than just old houses and men.” Sybil laughed at that and God, how Ada loved her laugh. The two fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Sybil rested her head on top of Ada’s, breathing in the scent of her flowery shampoo. Sybil had gotten Ada that for her birthday a few months ago and while the other protested about the scent, Ada eventually did grow fond of it. It reminded her of Sybil, something Ada quite liked.

“If you could do anything with your life, what would you do?” Sybil asked. Ada set aside her glass of champagne and turned to look at Sybil.

“This.” She announced before taking the other girl’s face in her hands and kissing her. Sybil was warm against Ada’s lips and God, she tasted so sweet in Ada’s mouth. Sybil was instant to respond, her lips moving against Ada’s passionately as she set aside her own glass. It was Sybil who first asked permission to enter Ada’s mouth and Ada was happy to comply, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

Ada pushed herself up onto her knees, dominating over Sybil and guiding the other backward so Sybil was laid out on the floor beneath her. “God, you look so beautiful like this,” Ada whispered with a grin as she hovered over Sybil for a moment before returning to her lips. 

“I’m glad to hear that but Ada?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“With pleasure.” Ada was quite content to go back to that activity.


End file.
